Some May Call it Love at Last
by 4everdreamer
Summary: Raven and Eddie finally realize they're meant for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

As Raven, Eddie and Chelsea stood outside of their classroom discussing a pop quiz they had just received in Spanish, Devon passed them in the hallway, with that cool walk of his. Raven nearly fell over.

"Is it just me or is he fine?" She muttered under her breath, gazing after him.

"I wouldn't say that, Rae. I mean, you'd have to ask him his mood before you really made the assumption that he's fine." Chelsea said, a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Never mind Chels…" Eddie said, looking at her with a frown.

As the three continued onto English, Raven suddenly stopped in the hallway, her eyes giving that piercing stare she usually gives when she's having a vision.

The vision took place in the parking lot of the school, with Raven and Eddie sitting holding hands.

"I'm really happy we're going out Rae, I've always wanted this." Eddie said, with a happy grin on his face.

Then it was over.

"Did you have a vision Rae?" Eddie asked.

"Uh…No, no I didn't Eddie. I was just thinking" Raven replied, quickly.

They entered the classroom, Raven had been silent for most of the walk there. As they took their seats, Eddie looked at her. What was up with her? Why was she acting so weird suddenly? She sat there, her chin resting on her fist, gazing past the teacher, and past everything.

What had she seen? Were her and Eddie going out? Why hadn't she seen anything even REMOTE to this coming? I mean, this was a big thing. Her and Eddie were best friends, and…and…best friends don't generally go out.

Chelsea, completely oblivious until then, looked up, and realized that there was a new tension between her two best friends. At least Eddie seemed to be tense, Raven just seemed to be lost in thought.

Eddie spent all of class that day just staring at Raven, wondering what was wrong. But during that time, Eddie realized how beautiful she was. God, why hadn't he noticed it before? The way her hair fell across her shoulders, and her eyes gazed ahead. She was absolutely stunning.

But then class was over. Eddie tore himself away from her, and jumped up from the seat.

"Well, what's next?" He said, maybe a bit too cheerfully.

"Eddie, come on. You know its home next!" Chelsea said, putting on her smart face.

"Right." Eddie then walked fast down the hallway, somewhat disgusted with himself for thinking anything about Raven in any way other than a friend.

"Rae, you've been acting really weird today" Chelsea said, once Eddie was out the door.

"Oh, Have I? I'm sure it's nothing." Raven said in a small voice.

"It's something. I saw you in class. You looked like me when I ate that sliver of meat during Christmas time…" Chelsea said, taking herself back in thought.

"Ok, you promise not to tell Eddie?" Raven said, breaking down.

"Yeah, you can trust me." Chelsea said defiantly.

"I had a vision in the hallway earlier. And it was me and Eddie. And we were sitting in the parking lot of the school, Eddie was talking about how happy he was that him and I were going out." Raven explained.

"WHAT!" Chelsea screamed, turning heads.

"I know, exactly. That's why I was acting weird." Raven muttered.

"Well, actually I'm not too surprised." Chelsea said, calming down a bit.

"Really? I mean, why?" Raven said, confused.

"He loves you, Raven." Chelsea said, plain and simple.

"Chels, he's my best friend."

"He may not have realized it yet, but his feelings for you are much deeper than friendship." Chelsea explained.

Eddie arrived at his home, his mind still on Raven. What was he going to do?

**A/N:** The end of chapter one. Will Eddie ask Raven out as planned? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was up all that night thinking about Eddie and her vision. Eddie was okay looking and everything, but you just don't go out with someone who has been your best friend for so long. She was confused. And Raven didn't like to be confused. That was why she had to do something about it.

Eddie, having some thoughts of his own, still had no idea about the vision. But he needed to know why Raven was acting so weird, and he planned to ask her about it tomorrow.

The next day, as soon as Raven and Eddie saw each other, they each spoke.

"I had this-"

"Why are you-"

They had both spoken at the same time. Chelsea, standing fairly close to them, surveying the situation, made a suggestion.

"Ya know guys; it might help if you each talk one at a time…"

"You go first…" Eddie said to Raven, anticipating what she was about to say.

"Ok. Eddie, you are my best friend. We've been through so much over the years, and so many times I've come to you for help with a certain guy, or help with figuring out my visions…and I had a vision recently….Oh god, what am I thinking? I just can't tell you this. I meant to, but then I realized this could ruin our friendship."

"Wait RAE!" Eddie said, as Raven went running down the hall, dodging many students.

As Chelsea and Eddie looked after Raven, puzzled stares on their faces, Eddie felt like crying. What had he done wrong? Why was Raven acting so weird? The same questions that had been running through his head all night came flooding back.

Raven finally reached her house, out of breath, and feeling somewhat queasy. She plopped herself down on the couch, but nothing was on. There may have been something, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking of what she just did to Eddie.

"_Knowing him he's probably killing himself trying to figure out what he did wrong…"_ She thought.

And he was. Eddie was walking home, slower than usual (actually, almost at snail pace) and thinking about Raven.

"_God she's beautiful…"_ Eddie thought to himself. "_I wonder what she thinks of me…probably hates me judging from the way she ran earlier…"_

Eddie nearly slapped himself once he realized what he'd just been thinking about. He was doing it again. He was calling his best friend beautiful, thinking of her as much more than a friend.

"_Eddie man, what the hell are you thinking?"_ He thought. _"She's still Rae, still your best friend, still the girl you shared popsicles with when you were younger…"_

"…_And she's still beautiful." _ He said, sighing. It was hopeless. He had fallen in love with his best friend.

**A/N:** End of chapter two. What is Eddie going to do? LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who left me reviews. I really appreciate you guys. )

Back to the story:

Raven didn't come to school that day, convincing her parents she had a very bad cold. She couldn't face Eddie, everything was too messed up, and she may have ruined their friendship. She wanted to see Eddie, but at the same time she didn't. There was only one person who could give her advice.

But Chelsea was at school too. Chelsea noticed Eddie and his weird behavior, assuming it was just the way Raven had acted the other day. Little did she know, it was much much more.

Eddie couldn't stop thinking about Raven. He wondered where she was that day, because he had planned to tell her his feelings. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but sometimes you just have to take risks for the people you love. And he loved her, more than words could explain. A part of him believed he had loved her forever, but it had been hidden in the back of his mind, and he'd never really considered falling for his best friend. All the sudden, it felt so right. He and Raven seemed to fit together like a puzzle, solved at last. And he thought Raven would see that. He was willing to do whatever it took to show her. He would visit her after school.

Raven, her mind still preoccupied with the vision, was deep in thought. She didn't know how Eddie would react if she were to tell him. Her mind was on Eddie almost all the time, and she had come across a realization. She was beginning to like him. Her mind had been examining everything about him, from the clothes he wore, to the way he treated his last girlfriends. And she liked everything. She was having those familiar butterflies in her stomach, the ones she had with Devon. Except now they were about Eddie. And she couldn't stop them.

After school, Eddie saw Chelsea, and asked her advice.

"Chelsea, I don't know what's been troubling Raven, but I've been thinking a lot about her. And I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I've begun to really like her. I know I can trust you with this, but I need your advice," Eddie said, praying for a good reaction from Chelsea.

"Eddie, Raven's been acting weird because she had this vision. And it involved you two going out. And it may have freaked her out at first, but she has deep feelings for you, even I can tell that. And I convinced her that you liked her too a few days ago. I've always been a fan of the Eddie and Raven romance," she said with a grin.

"Wait so she already knows I like her?" Eddie asked, getting almost angry.

"Yeah, I told her. I'm sorry Eddie, but I know a good match when I see it. And this one be one. So go get her," She said.

Eddie went running away, towards Raven's house. He would tell her today, and they'd be going out by tomorrow. Or so he hoped.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I'm dragging this out, and all you guys want to see is the romantic gushy scene between Raven and Eddie. But I NEED MORE REVIEWS…and when I get them, I'll write more. A whole lot more, and you'll be rewarded. Don't you want to find out what happens with Raven and Eddie?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Gushy scenes? You got it.

By the way, I may change the rating once Eddie and Raven are actually a couple.

As Monkeys Covered With Jello (nice name hehe) said, there may be some drama (or "big experiences") coming.

For now, it'll just be some gushy scenes.

_**Back to the story:**_

Eddie went running all the way to Raven's house, through the streets of San Francisco, only stopping to catch his breath once. He couldn't wait to talk to Raven and tell her his new found feelings. He could not believe he was falling for her, but suddenly everything seemed so right. And nothing else mattered anymore.

Raven was still puzzling over her vision and it's meaning when Eddie popped into the door, his lungs obviously in need of some oxygen. Raven was startled.

"Eddie! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Raven said, jumping up out of bed, trying to cover the skimpy nightgown she'd been wearing. She hadn't bothered to change when she got up this morning.

Eddie, partly speechless from his strenuous walk there, and partly from Raven's attire, could hardly say anything at all.

"Must tell… something…" He said, obviously working quite hard to get the words out.

"You know what Eddie? I have something to tell you too. And judging from the looks of it, I'm probably the one who's going to have to go first here, since you can barely talk." Raven said, with more confidence than she felt.

"Go first then." Eddie instructed

"I've actually been thinking a lot about you. I had a vision." Raven though this would be good to start with.

"Chels told me about the vision, Rae." Eddie said, finally getting his voice back.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Raven said, getting angry with her so-called red haired best friend.

"It's okay though, because it made me realize something I never thought would happen. I..I really don't know how to say this. I think I may have fallen in love with you."

Raven sunk back into her bed, it was all she could do. She could hardly think, all these feelings drowning her, all these emotions knocking her down. Her best friend had fallen in love with her. Her rapping, basketball playing best friend was in love with _HER._ And all she could say was,

"Oh."

Eddie, feeling as though he was totally being shut down, and losing his best friend all at once, began to walk out of the door, his shoulders hunched.

"Eddie wait!" Raven called, and when Eddie turned around she was right behind him.

"I love you too," Raven said, and before he could say anything, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime, but it was probably only 10 minutes. It felt so good, neither one of the wanted to stop.

And they didn't. Until they were basically forced to, that is.

"RAVEN! WE'RE HOME!" Came her mom's shrill voice.

They pulled apart just as she opened the door to Raven's room.

"Hey Ms. B. We were just getting a project done" Eddie quickly said, looking nervously at Tanya.

"Yeah Mom, we'll be done in a few," Raven said.

Just as Tanya left the room, Raven and Eddie were back at it. They kissed each other as if they were starving and it was the last good piece of food. Their tounges played around with each other, swirling, almost fighting.

"You better go, before the parental unit gets suspicious." Raven said, unwillingly.

"Okay…Come to school tomorrow. We should hang out after." Eddie said with a wink.

"I'd love to."

As they shared one last kiss, Eddie left her room, and Raven let herself slide down her door, feeling wonderful.

**A/N:** There. Mushy enough? You want more? Haha just let me know. And REVIEW…


End file.
